Anastasia Gilbert
by I'm-a-Klaus-addict
Summary: Well you heard of the story with Elena and the two Salvatore's well they forgot one Major person. Elena's own twin Stacy! She is an almost identical twin to the cool blonde girl but she is... different. More... guess you have to read to figure it out. Anyhoo what does she do when first Stefan than Damon appears. Will she embrace them or stay away just like Elena wants. Read it plz!
1. Monster, how should I feel?

**"**Stacy, wake up!" I moaned and threw one of my many pillows at her. Direct hit. I smiled and turned over, burying my face in another one. I heard her sigh and then next thing I knew I was on my hard wood floor in a rather rude manner. I moaned in pain but pulled my blanket on top of me and I was all good again.

"Anastasia! Get up or I'll-" She trailed off as I prompt myself on my elbows.

"You'll what?" I challenged sleepily. She looked at me uncertainly and I smirked.

"Exactly so good night." I chirped then curled underneath my blanket.

"It's the first day of school. You need to get off your lazy bum or you will be late!" She yelled exasperated and stalked out of **my** room. Drama Queen much? Jeeze. I groaned and caught my reflection in my full length mirror.

"You do not look good chica." I scowled and painstakingly got on my feet. I jumped in the shower and relaxed at the scalding hot water pouring on my muscles. I tried to wash away my dread with my wild rose body wash. It only worked a bit but I felt better as I reluctantly stepped out, since the water was turning cold. I turned on the blow dryer so my hair was silky and unknotty. My hair was basically the same as Elena's but my was longer, curled into ringlets at the bottom and I had a single purple strip that I had for as long as I could remember. And I couldn't straighten it to save my life. I gave up after many, many attempts in vain. And Elena's hardly ever curls. And while she has those gorgeous lapis lazuli eyes I had violet/gray. More purple than gray though. Margaret loves them. Other than that we are exactly the same. We should since we are twins. Well I might be a little curvier than her but she outshines me with her Golden Girl personality. I stood in front of my closet, not really seeing anything. I must've stood there for about five to ten minutes just staring into space. I snapped out of it when I heard Margaret singing as she hopped down the steps. I smiled ruefully at my door and focused. After a few minutes I finally decided on a gorgeous green silk jacket I had gotten from glorious Paris, my bleached capris shorts, and a golden tank top that seemed to make my creamy skin look tanner than it actually was, Gotta love the magic of clothes. I put on my usual gold gladiator heels, grabbed my single shouldered bag and my IPod before checking myself in the mirror. I sighed and put on my amethyst necklace and looked at the picture stuck on my mirror. It was of me and Elena with mom and dad and a baby Margaret. I smiled sadly at the photo, kissed my fingers and pressed them on my very dead parents. I shook my head then ran out to bound down the stairs skipping two at a time.

"Good morning to all!" I sang and kissed the top of my baby sister head. She smiled at me and I stole her toast.

"Hey!" She cried but gave up when I took a big bite of it. I smirked and hopped on the table, kicking back and crossed my legs as I looked  
at the stove.

"Aunt Judith." I said in a sing-songy voice. She looked up from the newspaper and gave me a frazzled smile.

"Yes Stacy."

"Something's burning!" I pointed to the stove and she shot up. Me and Margaret laughed as she frantically trashed whatever was in the pot.

"Hope you didn't want oatmeal." She sighed and pushed her head back. I shook my head.

"I'm good with my toast."

"It was mine." Margaret pouted, as childishly as the four year old could. "But you look really pretty today." She smiled at me, eating her Cheerios.

"Aww. So do you munchkin." I cooed. She giggled then rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Where's Elena. Did you know that she barged in my room, waking me up and she even pushed me rudely off my very comfortable bed? She then tried to threaten me! And she is taking a longer time than me! The nerve of that good looking twin!" I ranted.

"Why don't you just leave?" I gasped and my hand covered my hand.

"And leave my twin! That goes against the twin law. I cannot break it!" I said, scandalized.

"There's no such thing." Elena said coolly from the bottom of the stairs. Ah there's the ever popular Ice Queen. That looks like a raspberry sundae with the clothes she bought from our summer vacation.

"Whatever. Come on. Everyone is probably waiting on us." I said, playing with my IPod. She nodded and went to the door.

"Bye Annie! Bye Elena."

"Bye pumpkin." I called back. On our walk I started to do ballet moves to Airplanes by B.O.B.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, are like shooting stars. Cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." I sang and pirouetted to a stop and faced Elena.

"Because I really want, no need, a car." I finished. She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Okay then. Do you have a plan?" I nodded and walked backwards.

"It's foolproof." I bragged.

"Really? Let's hear it." She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Find a hot vampire, make him fall madly in love with me so he'll give me anything I want including a car and live happily ever after in the shadows for all eternity."

"Because that's totally possible." She said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to say something else but she stopped and stared at the old quince tree I was leaning against. I followed her gaze and my eyes widened.

"That is one pretty crow." I said dreamily. Elena didn't say anything so I looked over at her and was shocked to see her drop her book bag to pick up a rock.

"Elena?"

"Get out of here." She said angrily to the bird. My eyes widened at all the anger in her voice.

"Now is not the time to have a mental breakdown." I said worriedly. She ignored me and continued to death glare the poor birdie.

"Go on! Get out of here!" She yelled and threw the stone. I ducked instinctively at the explosion of foliage and wings. It flew close over our heads before giving a harsh croak and flown away. My jaw fell open.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded and picked up a couple of feathers that was floating down. I started to braid them into my hair. Maybe I can start a new trend. She gave me a look of disgust.

"You don't know where that thing has been." She told me.

"Same thing can be said about you." I said cheerfully but got serious.

"What was that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She shrugged and fixed her hair.

"I didn't like how it was staring at us." Was all she said before she started to walk again. I sighed but smiled as a group of kids came pouring out a house in laughter. I took a flying leap next to her then took long strides.

"At least we have a story to tell the guys about our own peeping Tom." I giggled. She nodded.

"Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through my window." I sang along with the music on the way to school as the dread started coming back.

* * *

Hi! This is the Vampire Diaries based on the books not the t.v. show. Not that I don't like the show, I mean my name _is_ I'm. .addict. Anyways I will probably forget to put this on every chapter and since it is based on the book and it'll have a lot of things from it; I DON'T OWN _SQUAT_! L.J does and she is an amazing writer! I read the vampire diaries series, the secret circle series, and the night world series and ohmigawd they are just... amazing. Anyways thanks for checking this story out :).

First song is Airplanes by B.O.B and the second is Monster by Meg and Dia


	2. Meet my friends!

CHAPTER 2: We were immediately ambushed as we walked into Robert E. Lee's high school. Such an imaginative school name isn't it? We were greeted with lots of 'hey's' and 'Good to see ya's'. We both nodded politely when something suddenly attacked us and squished us together. I gasped and saw a small head full of red curls. I managed to escape and fully looked back. Did I just say…curls?

"Bonnie! What in the good name of Zeus did you do to your hair?" I demanded, tugging on a curly ringlet. She pulled away from Elena and smiled widely at me before fluffing out her bangs.

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look taller." She said brightly. I pouted.

"But I _like_ midget you. You were the same height in preschool. Brings back the memories." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha ha. That's hilarious." She said, sarcasm dripping off every word. I held up my hands.

"Easy wild cat. Just stating a fact." I joked and we both grinned at each other. I missed her. We were bestest of friends in pre that then I made the stupid mistake of introducing her to Elena. Now we have our separate group of friends but we were tied for popularity. Anyways Bonnie was instantly swept away in Elena's charm that she had since she was born. Sigh. It's not fair I say! We remained friends but we were distant and she would always pick Elena not poor little ol' me. Meredith makes me nervous with her knowing eyes and her seriousness. She's too grave for me. It kinda creeps me out. Caroline is a good friend. I mean she hates both of us but she likes me more than Elena. That's a good thing, right? I hope. Then Meredith started spouting some nonsense about us tanning which will never happen in our life. We're as pale as Bonnie here while Meredith was a pretty olive color and Caroline was, well, she was bronze. It went well with her auburn hair though. I rolled my eyes.

"Gotta jet. See ya later." I flashed a peace sign then sprinted out of there. Whenever I'm around them, I get chills. I started over to my groups' usual place; in front of the schools steps. I grinned in relief when I saw everyone there.

"Welcome back baby." Winnie said, raising her latte cup at me. I grinned and swiped it before taking a sip. Ah, I love coffee. She scowled and snatched it back. She was a cute strawberry blonde and yet another shorty. But trust me, she makes up for it with her personality. She has the smallest smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose and the rest is a flawless honey color. Her eyes are to die for. They're this **amazing** green and they sparkle with energy. They look just like the emeralds on her promise ring. I am so jealous. Today she wore a black beanie on her head, dark skinny jeans and a royal purple shirt that has a T-rex holding a Pb&J sandwich. Or at least trying to. They have small arms and all. She also wore these killer wedges. They were black but had these cool golden swirls on them.

Justin is her elder brother by a total of ten months and I swear that dude is a freaking giant. He's already like 6'3" and he is only in high school. That's way taller than my 5'6". Jeeze. He has this wild dark chocolate skater hair with antifreeze colored tips that constantly gets in his eyes. His eyes, his eyes! They are the exact color of a chocolate mint that can melt any girl into a puddle. I knew first hand because he is always using it on me. Jackass. Anyways his eyes are not hazel, they are chocolate-mint. He seemed to gotten a tan this summer. Lucky. Winnie and him are polar opposites but somehow they actually love each other. They never had a fight like ever and frankly it scares me. I don't know how they do it and honestly I don't want to know. The fights Elena and I have are waaay to entertaining to give up. Make war not peace is what I say. Today he was wearing a matching beanie with Winnie and has regular dark denim, a fit white tee shirt with his jacket slung over his shoulder. His Adidas were as scuffed up as ever as he kept rolling his skateboard back and forth idly while he talked to Wisty.

Wisty was one of the major trendsetters in school and one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. She has long brown locks that fell just past her elbow and she has the freaking Bambi eye thing going on for her with thick eyelashes to match. She is also dating Justin. She and Justin are the cutest couple ever in the history of this school as voted by the school yearbooks ever since freshman year. They've been going strong since junior high and it was clear in his eyes. Today she wore a purple scarf over her dark gray tank. She had high waisted shorts and some jeweled flip flops. Her hair had two chop sticks sticking out a bun as the rest fell down loosely. She gave me a wink before returning to her conversation. Something about her new puppy... which I didn't know she had gotten. How could she not tell me?! I love puppies!

Finally there was Celestial. Celestial was a transfer from New York because her dads' job moved him here like one and a half years ago but she got along great with us right away. She had real golden hair that usually flew wherever it wants to go. Seriously. She doesn't even bother brushing it but doesn't exactly need to since it can't be knotted. We all tried but failed. Amazing. Her eyes were gray like mine but instead of purple covering it she had bits of gold splashing her iris. She looked how I'd imagine a pixie or fairy would look like. She has those dimples that make her look mischievous even when she is dead serious about something, her slender body seems to glide instead of walk, which makes her look even more than her usual gracefulness. She is actually a real ballerina and seriously talented. Today she was wearing a simple green sundress that complimented her figure with her ballet flats. She was stretching, something she does when she gets bored or anxious.

"What's with that long face?" Justin teased and picked me up so he could twirl me around really fast.

"I don't want to go in there. Now put me down!" I shrieked. I can get dizzy real fast sometimes and it really isn't fun for me. He laughed and gently settled me down. I stumbled into Celestial who reached an arm out to steady me.

"So not cool." I moaned. "Wisty control your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes at Justin's puppy dog face.

"Hey, you're still pale." Winny noticed. I smirked warily.

"Thanks." I drawled out.

"Oh no offence but I though you would join me in the honey skin." She held her arm out so we could all compare our skin.

"Honey, I can only dream of your skin. Apollo cursed me to be forever without his skin turning skills." I sighed. They're used to me saying ancient Greek gods names as if they were still here.

"At least you don't burn." Celestial said and rubbed her back, I frowned in sympathy. Sunburns suck. I mean I never had one but Aunt Judith complains. We started up the steps slowly.

"So how were the French cuties?" Wisty finally burst out. Justin gave her an incredulous look and she shrugged innocently. "I can't ask? What is it guys say? You can look but you can't touch?" She said with a smirk and he sighed but brung her closer to him. We all giggled over his possessiveness.

"I need guy friends."

"But none of them would be as hot as us." We struck a pose right there. He snorted.

"Yeah. They'll be better."

"You gotten ruder over the summer. I knew I should've stayed! You are clearly suffering from Stacy withdrawal." I cried and gave him a hug.

"Group hug!" Celestial cried and we all mobbed Justin.

"Help!" He shouted but Winnie muffled it with her hand. He managed to push us away and I laughed.

"Poor baby." I cooed and he shot me the finger. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, how were they?" Wisty hurriedly asked, trying to distract me. And it worked. I sighed dreamily and thought back to our whole summer of wine, French cuisines and crisp days, and the gardener next door.

"They were alright. The guys I picked weren't that great but the wine was fan-tast-ic." I drawled out. We all laughed but went quiet as we heard a car driving in. And this one actually purrs. We turned around slowly and gaped at the beauty in front of us.

"Jesus." I breathed out. It was a sleek 911 Turbo cruising around the lot.\, drawing lots of attention to whoever it was/

"Did anyone hit the lottery when I disappeared?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Must be a new student." Celestial said thoughtfully.

"Please be a guy. Please be a guy." Winny prayed under her breath with her fingers crossed. I nudged her shoulder and she winked at me. I shaded my eyes from the sun as the newbie stepped out and squealed.

"It's a guy!" I confirmed happily.

"And a hot one at that." Wisty added. Justin's face was one of dismay and she grinned widely.

"But, I have to say, my man is hotter." She giggled and kissed his cheek. He frowned but had to give a grudging smile at her. Celestial grabbed my arm tightly.

"Look at that jacket! It's Italian!" She said excitedly and used me to steady her as she stood on her tip toes.

"How do you know?! He's on the other half of the parking lot!" Winny asked in amazement. She smiled impishly.

"I have an eye for these sort of things." She said mysteriously and went back to looking at the dude.

"Whatever. I need to go. I didn't pick up my schedule the other day," I said and turned around. "So see you guys later?" They nodded and continue to gawk at him. Justin was doing it for Wisty's benefit. That boy is **whipped**.

"Uh oh." I whirled back around.

"What's wrong? Nothing good comes out of 'uh oh'!" I demanded.

"Elena has **that** look on her face." I groaned and face palmed.

"But I _like_ Matt. God dammit Elena." I cursed.

"His heart is going to be broken. You know how much he loves Elena." Winny sighed sadly. I nodded and frowned.

"I gotta go." I said and entered the high school of doom.

Was'sup everyone?! I am supposed to be asleep right now but frankly I don't wanna... sorry. What does the fox say just came on from Youtube. I love the song but if you don't then.. umm.. well :P Don't judge me! Well this chapter was mainly about Stacy's friends which I'm not even sure are even important but whatevs. Well we had mostly all week off. exception monday, last week and I don't really want to go back because I am a procastainator (I think it's spelled like that) and didn't do my homework :/ oops. And apparently we had school on _Saturday _which I obviously didn't go to. I mean **come on!** School on friggin Saturday?! I don't think so. Happy late Forever Alone Day btw. I got an cuddly owl which I'd named Unicorn and a thing of Warheads. And today I got a pacifer of sour candy:) I think I'm going to eat it at school and see what kind of reactions I'll get. Seems promising don't you think? Byyyyyyye!

(2/16/14)


	3. So you're my saviour

CHAPTER 3: I went into the office with a big smile on my face.

"Morning Mrs. Clarke." I greeted and rested my forearms on the counter so I could look over her desk. She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Hello Stacy. How was Paris?" I smiled even more as I remembered my fun summer.

"Glorious. But the jet lag I had was not so glorious and I missed picking up my schedule." I hinted. She smiled in understanding and started to look through her computer system for my scheldule. Someone came up behind me but Mrs. Clarke held up one finger for them to wait. While she was looking for my time table, I used this opputrtunity to turn around and grinned widely once I saw who it was.

"You're the newbie!" I said in delight. He looked up and seemed to be taken aback.

"Excuse me?" He said with a slight accent. Sounds… Italian. Awesome, he's foreign! I quickly looked him over. He was gorgeous! He had curly dark hair and his facial structure was one of a **god**! The cheekbones, the nose, the lips… but I couldn't see his eyes. He has sun glasses on. Who wears sunglasses inside? Well besides me that is. and only when I spent the whole night on the computer, watching various videos. I held out my hand and he slowly shook it like he didn't know what to do with it. Or maybe he is a bit of a germophobe. I hope not because I love giving hugs to people!

"No offence or anything. We just don't get many newbies around here. The last one was my friend Celestial and that was over a year and a half ago. I'm Stacy Gilbert and I am so, _so_ sorry for you."

"Why?" He asked instantly. I looked at him weird. He sounds scared for some reason. I shook it off and leaned to the side to see a lot of girls outside. Including my almost clone. I rolled my eyes and faced him again.

"My twin Elena has her eye out for you. And what she wants, she gets. Always." I scowled. "No matter who she has to hurt. She is very irritating. So if you see a girl like me but with blue eyes and straighter hair without my fabulous streak, it's not me. Hey, I just realized I don't know your name." I realized.

"Stefan Salvatore." He said shortly.

"Ooo. So you're my savior." He tilted his head and I laughed.

"Salvatore means savior in Italian right?" He nodded and gave me a small smile. My grin widened. I gotten the newbie to smile at me! Mission completed!

"Here you go Stacy." Mrs. Clarke finally said and handed it to me.

"Thanks Mrs. C." I said cheekily and swiped a few of her candies from her desk dish. She shook her head at me but let it go like always. I've been known to take whatever candy I could and I was like the only one who was able to get away with it because of my 'sweet' personality and whatnot. She looked over at Stefan than back at me with faint repression.

"Turning him against your sister already?" She scolded. I shrugged.

"All I said was true."

"She likes to exaggerate. Elena Gilbert is a lovely girl."

"In public. She is a total ice queen." I argued and sighed. No one ever believes me. I shifted my strap on my bag and headed to the door. I stopped when I got to the handle my hand resting on it before I made a quick decision.

"Good luck Stefan. You're going to need it." I said darkly and pushed the door open. I popped one of the candies and moaned quietly at the taste. Butterscotch, my favorite. I started to walk away but Elena quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Oww!" I yelped and threw her arm off me.

"What's your problem?" I demanded and rubbed my arm. She gripped my arm really tight. You could see the imprint of her hand on it! She looked at me angrily.

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" She demanded back.

"What?"

"That!" She gestured to the office, or most likely Stefan, wildly. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"He better not take my candies." I said dangerously. She snapped her fingers in my face.

"Anastasia Rose Gilbert!" My eyes widened. Did she just bring out my full name? I think she did. Well two can play this game.

"Elena Lillian Gilbert!" I shot back, my cheeks turning pink. "We were just talking, chill. His name is Stefan Salvatore meaning he's Italian and I warned him about you." I said angrily. Her mouth fell open.

"What? Why?" I yanked my hair so I didn't do anything I would regret or get in trouble for later. More the last one though.

"Because you're you and _**ugh**_! I need to get to class." I groaned and turned the other way. I saw Stefan coming out and his eyes widened at my appearance. My cheeks red with anger, my eyes narrowed and hair a mess plus the nice red mark on my arm. I looked like a hot mess in a matter of minutes. This is so not good for my rep. I faced him as I almost was out of view from him.

"Watch out." I said darkly. He nodded and started walking towards Elena. She prepped herself up but it was all worthless when he just walked past her without even looking. I burst out into laughter and I tried to stifle out, hurrying to Algebra 2.

"What happened?" Justin demanded, sitting on top of his desk. I walked over to him and used his shoulder to quiet my laughter.

"Stefan totally snubbed Elena in the hall!" I cried quietly into his ear.

"The newbie?" I nodded and wiped away my tears. He started to laugh which made me start laughing again which made everyone in the class start to look at us weird.

"Nothing to look at people." I gasped and tried to calm myself down. Justin grinned at me.

"I'm starting to like this dude." I nodded in agreement as Mr. Elswood called attention.

It's Friday and an update so hip hip hooray! I am falling asleep and it's like a quarter to four... in the afternoon, I should probably stop falling asleep in Mr. Morrison's class but it is his fault for putting me in the back and keeping the lights off like 95% of the time... Oh well. So, so far straight A's for the first part of the second semester and I get a BIG bed! So excited :) Well thanks for reading this!


End file.
